


The Distance Between Us

by Moonlady9



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlady9/pseuds/Moonlady9
Summary: It's his last chance, the night before she has to marry his brother. Itachi puts aside his pride, he can't let her go, he can't watch her get married. He's begging, pleading for her to not go through with it but they both know no one has a choice. The decision is made, they all must live with it. She must marry Sasuke or there will be grave consequences.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 83





	The Distance Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble that came to my mind.  
> Hope you enjoy.

“Itachi, we can’t.” she breathed out, his mouth on her neck.

“You say that every time and yet we do.” He could feel her pulse quickening as his lips tasted her skin.

She did always say that, she cursed her weakness, his hands on her waist drawing her closer, his lean body surrounding hers, closing the distance between them, “Why do you do this to me?” her hands went to his hair, pulling off the tie, letting his silky hair flow through her fingers.

He lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around him, “Because I want you as much as you want me.”

Sakura felt her skin heat up, his lips finding hers, she kissed him full of fire and passion. “I hate that you do this to me.”

“I hate that you’re marrying the wrong brother.” He countered, he walked them to the kitchen table, setting her down.

“Don’t talk about him.” Their lips clashing with pent up desire. “I just want to feel you.”

“We’ve been apart for too long.” He groaned between kisses, her legs pulling him closer to her. She made a noise of agreement as her tongue slipped past his lips. His own reaching out, tasting her sweet mouth.

Her need for him was overwhelming. He had been gone on a long-term mission, so she hadn’t seen him in months. She thought time and distance would be good, maybe distance was what she needed to refocus her heart and time would help the passion in her heart burn out, but the moment Itachi stepped through her door, her heart leapt. She couldn’t fight it, she couldn’t fight him. Her carefully fought control gone the moment she saw his ebony eyes full of hunger.

Now she was tugging off his belt and undoing his pants because she couldn’t control the absolute _need_ to be together. His ragged breaths driving her on as she reached to pull out his engorged member.

He groaned as her hands start to stroke him until he was fully erect, her thumb swiping the emerging bead of precum from his tip. “Sakura, I can’t wait.”

She leaned back bringing up a leg, lifting her hips to slide off her panties, his hands tugging to help, but the fabric caught on her other ankle, she didn’t care ,letting them stay, “I can’t either Itachi.” She sat up and moved forward to the edge of the table, “I missed you.” She brought her foot on the tabletop for stability, her other leg wrapping around his waist bringing him to her.

“I missed you so much.” He sunk into her heat, soft and all enveloping, like welcoming him home. “I love you Sakura.” He started to move slow and deep, relishing the feel of their union, and the relieved moans she was giving him.

She brought her hands to his face, caressing his jaw as she kissed him gently. The way he filled her up, this was when she felt the most complete. “I love you too Itachi.” He grabbed her ass pulling her closer as she spread her legs for him.

He started to thrust into her more firmly, possessively. “You’re mine.” He nipped at her lips. “Don’t marry him.”

Her eyes met his, midnight black, full of pain, suffering and hope. “Itachi, don’t do this now, just make love to me.”

Her beautiful emerald eyes pleading, “Marry me.” He implored. “I’ll make you happy.” He snapped his hips making her keen, “I’ll be by your side always.”

“Itachi… Please…” She begged as his thrust became harsher, he went back to biting her neck, leaving red marks on her skin, his way of claiming her for the nights he had her.

His hand came up to cup her breast, she was still clothed, he deftly undid the zipper of her top, she helped him by shrugging it off, her bra along with it. He dove down to take a pert nipple in his mouth, “You’re so beautiful.” His tongue swirling as she fisted his hair holding him there.

Her head fell back, his pace relentless, the table shaking and scraping the floor as they moved. She wished this moment would last forever, she wished she could be his forever. She arched as his fingers finding her pearl, circling it with skillful fingers, “Oooh yes…” a deep guttural groan escaped her.

His beautiful sweet flower, falling apart under him, for him, her walls were fluttering around his cock, her breathing ragged, “You’re mine Sakura.”

“Yes, I’m yours.” At least for this moment she was all his. She could feel her limit approaching, he grabbed the back of her neck, roughly kissing her. He was hitting the deepest parts of her, his fingers circling her clit, his tongue on hers. And suddenly she was falling. Her nails dug into his arms as she convulsed, her orgasm ripping through her. “Aah! Itachi!” she cried out to him.

“I love you Sakura, I love you so much.” He chanted as her walls gripped him tight, his movements erratic as he chased his own climax, filling her with his milky orgasm as he peaked with her.

She shuddered as his hot seed coated her womb. They held on to each other. She wrapped herself around him as he clutched her tightly. He silently picked her up and walked them to her bedroom, laying her down on the bed. She sighed at the boneless feeling, wanting to just float away.

He took off his flack jacket, gauntlets and the rest of his ANBU uniform, she removed her skirt. He crawled into bed with her pulling her to him, her body molding to his. He buried his nose in her hair, sweet and floral, he hated the thought of someone else enjoying her scent, her comforting scent was home to him. “Please don’t do it Sakura.”

She felt hot tears falling, her heart pained, “You know I don’t have a choice.” Her voice broken.

He pulled her down on her back and climbed on top of her, caging her in, her jade eyes sparkling through tears, he felt his own start to sting. “Run away with me.” His voice thick. “I can’t watch you marry him. Let’s leave.”

She whimpered, “Oh Itachi…” what he was saying was ridiculous, she reached for him, kissing him with all the love she had for him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, his thickness entering her again. “Just make love to me all night Itachi.”

He moved into her slow and sensual, wanting to make it last. “I want to make love to you forever Sakura.”

“I’ll always belong to you Itachi.” Her hands hooking around his back, nuzzling each other’s necks. Bodies melded together, holding each other close, his bright spicy scent surrounding her. “I love you Itachi, I do. With all my heart.” She panted into his shoulder.

“Don’t ask me to let you go Sakura.” He drove deeper into her. “I won’t.” he pressed his forehead to hers, her shallow breaths on his lips, her hands on his hips, “Please, don’t.” his hand went to her lower back, angling her up to reach deeper. “Don’t ask me to stand by and do nothing.” His movements rough.

“Itachi, please, don’t make it harder.” Sakura begged, her voice heavy. She gasped as he snapped into her.

He went back to the crook of her neck, his hips moving faster, urging her climax, “You’re mine, Sakura. All mine.” They held each other close as they orgasmed in sobbing cries for each other.

Sakura was shocked awake the next morning by Ino and Hinata knocking at her door.

“Forehead were running late, the dressmaker was taking forever. Hurry up.”

Sakura turned to Itachi, his eyes pleading.

“Please Sakura.” He raised his fingers to her hair, kissing her softly, passionately.

She couldn’t stop the tears that fell, their kiss salty as his own joined hers. “I can’t Itachi, you know this.”

“Leave with me.” He choked.

“And be a missing ninja?” she sobbed.

“I’d rather be a missing nin with you than have you apart from me and married to another.” The knocking became louder, Ino shouting through the door.

She looked at the door, bit her lip, and turned back to him. She shook her head, starting to weep into her hands. “I’m sorry Itachi.” She felt his weight leave her bed and he was gone like a gust.

Ino had forced the door open and came to her, hand on Sakura’s shoulder, Hinata sat on her other side, their faces full of worry, understanding, and comfort. She cried to them, her heart shattering. She was grateful they didn’t ask questions and let her weep.

Itachi stood by Sasuke’s side as they waited for Sakura to arrive. His skin felt like insects were crawling over it, his ears buzzing, he didn’t know how he had made it here. After leaving Sakura everything was a blur, getting dressed, coming to the temple, it was like someone else was in control of his body.

“Will you stop fidgeting? I’m the one getting married, why are you so anxious?” Sasuke tried to sound lighthearted, but Itachi could hear the strain in his voice.

“Do you love her?” he turned to his brother.

Sasuke looked out to the clear spring morning, “It doesn’t really matter does it? But for what it’s worth I do like her, and I do know she’s more than what I deserve, she deserves better than me.”

Itachi looked over his brother, he saw the drooping corner of his lips, the dark bags under his eyes, he had lost weight since he had seen him last, Sasuke had his own worries and misgivings about this arrangement. “Is there someone you do love?”

Sasuke turned his eyes down, “It doesn’t matter.” He looked up, ebony eyes meeting, “What’s with this all of the sudden?”

Itachi shook his head, “Nothing. Never mind, I guess marriage makes me think of love. I’ll be outside.” He left, filling his lungs with the floral and sweet spring air. The sakura blossoms were lining the path outside. He prayed to whatever deity would listen to grant him strength as his heart shattered, watching the woman he loved marry his brother.

He went to stand with his parents near the temple as they waited. He swore the world tilted as he saw her in her wedding kimono, she was stunning, she was spring itself. His heart palpitated painfully against his chest. He wanted to run to her, grab her, take her and hide her from everyone that threatened to take her away. He wanted to rage and tear the world apart to be with her, and yet he stood frozen and mute, not trusting himself.

Sakura walked with her head down, stepping on the pink cherry blossoms on the ground, crunching under her feet. She couldn’t afford to look up, she needed to push down her agony, she had to remain focused or she would lose her composure, and she couldn’t do that here. Her biggest fear was Itachi, if she saw him, her fraying self control would snap. She took a deep shuddering breath as Sasuke and her reached the steps of the temple. He took her hands in his, she finally looked up, his eyes so much like Itachi’s it made her breath catch. His hands were cold, lightly holding hers, as if afraid to touch her.

She knew this was wearing on him as much as it was on her, this wasn’t a marriage of love but obligation. They gave each other an almost imperceptible nod, and a small comforting smile, they had to get through this. She gripped his hands tighter; he returned the pressure. She didn’t hear most of the ceremony, they just stared mutely at each other, she was terrified of catching Itachi’s eyes. Then came the moment she was dreading, the life changing question. Did Sasuke take her to be his wife?

She saw a flicker of gloom pass his eyes, as he nodded and answered yes. It sounded so hollow, the world so far. Then the expectant look from him, it was her turn to answer. She opened her mouth, in the corner of her eyes behind Sasuke she saw his lean figure turn around and walk away. Her heart shattering as she stared at Itachi’s back. It took every ounce of strength she could muster to not chase after him.

Itachi couldn’t watch a moment more. He couldn’t see her pretty pink lips that had repeated how much she loved him as recently as a few hours ago, now say yes to his brother. He strode down the path, stomping on the blossoms below. He wanted to rip up every tree, he wanted to destroy this sacred place, now the place of his greatest sorrow. He cursed the gods as he ran down the steps. At the bottom of the hill, he felt the flash of Shisui’s jutsu, he could always count of Shisui to check on him, but instead it was her hands that reached for him. Her unexpected touch took a moment for his brain to process, it was her scent that got the gears turning again. She was really in front of him.

Sakura grabbed his hand pulling him down the path, “Run Itachi.”

As if life flowed through him at her touch, the world righted itself, his feet started moving, doing as she commanded. He couldn’t help the large smile that bloomed on his face as he chased after the woman that held his heart, radiant in her kimono. He followed her over the wall into the woods as deep as they could run until night fell. They found a cave to spend the night. “I love you so much.” He repeated reverently as he held her, he couldn’t stop the tears of joy and relief, she was in his arms, warm and real. She chose him.

“I couldn’t do it. I’d rather be a missing nin with you.” Her own tears of happiness falling. “I love you so much Itachi.” She reached up to his hair brushing it back, kissing him with love and hope for the future they would build together.

“Marry me Sakura.” His eyes pleading.

She smiled. “Yes, I’ll marry you.” She loved the happiness on his face, “As soon as it’s safe we’ll find a priest to marry us.”

Without caring about the rest of the world, that they were being chased, of the mess they left behind, they lost themselves in their love, their touches, kisses and caresses, the cave providing them safety and warmth to start their new life together.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, leave a comment below.  
> I appreciate your time!
> 
> My Tumblr  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/moonlady9


End file.
